Finding the Lost
by Kay LeSock
Summary: Jonas and Gabriel finally make it to the house at the bottom. After meeting the people who live there and visit a nearby village, Jonas still doesn't feel right, months later. What is he missing? This is my first fanfic, so be nice! R&R, please :


THE GIVER - Story Sequel.

Finding the Lost.

**A/N: to understand some parts, its not necessary to read Gathering Blue but it would certainly be helpful. I wrote this in 8th grade, for a project. I just found it on my old laptop, and I thought it was good enough to put on here :)  
**

The sled came to a slow halt at the bottom of the snow covered hill. Jonas shook the snow out of his hair, and gently re-wrapped baby Gabriel in his slightly wet jacket for extra warmth. Jonas looked up from the sled, and with a twinkle in his eye, he turned to the large house that was built only precious few steps ahead of him. He swiftly walked to the front door, but hesitated. What if it wasn't the place where he was supposed to go? What happened if they didn't like Jonas or Gabe, or they took him back to the community? Jonas glanced at the child he was holding in his arms. Gabriel looked back up at his older brother, his eyes bright and aware after the short ride on the sled, but he was still week, tired, and hungry.

Before he could hesitate any longer, Jonas stepped up to the doormat and rapped on the large, decorated wooden door.

No one came, but Jonas heard muffled noises, very odd noises, but they were somehow pleasant. There were colors and lights filtering out the windows, but they were too high up for Jonas to look. He started to panic a bit, thinking over his earlier fears, but before Jonas could take a step backwards, the door opened, just a crack. The lights stream out the crack, the artificial colors brighter than anything Jonas had ever seen. The wonderful noise he had heard before, the _music, _suddenly became louder and more clear, as if it were playing right next to Gabriel's and his own ears. The melody was mingling with the joyful shouts of young kids playing, and the adults laughing gently at their childish antics. Jonas and Gabe could almost feel the happiness and love radiating out of the crack in the door, and they relaxed almost instantly. Gabe sighed softly, and snuggled up closer to Jonas. Jonas knew it, he was sure of this feeling, that they had arrived. Finally, they had arrived, after so many cold, fearful nights, they had arrived to Elsewhere.

An old, wrinkles face which reminded Jonas painfully of the Giver, peered out through the door. She looked in astonishment at the hungry, slightly filthy, and freezing boy to the content, but tearstained face of a baby, who was just barely visible under the boys jacket. She stared at the two with a mixture of pity and total confusion, but wordlessly opened the door fully and welcoming the two runaways in. She led the past the gargantuan room that the lights and laughter were coming from. The three were walking along a long hallway, a room every twenty feet or so, each with muted music and lights flickering out from under the doors.

Jonas looked around in wonder. The hallway itself was so beautiful, Jonas couldn't begin to describe words. Along the hardwood floor, there was a furry white carpet, most likely made from the animals Jonas knew existed long ago. The carpet looked very old, probably passed down from one generation to the next, over and over again, like many of the antiques in the house were. The walls, made once again of wood, were what really caught his eye. At a first glace, it looked as if the walls had been chewed up then spat back out, but upon closer inspection, Jonas realized it was really a big masterpiece. Every inch was covered in small, precisely carved pictures. Jonas was in awe, and Gabriel also looked a bit interested. The trio passed the pictures, Jonas recognized a story being told, albeit missing a few parts. There, in the corner, was a detailed drawing of a family celebrating the birth of a newborn. There, to the left, was a crowd on the streets, watching a huge balloon float by. Up there, on the ceiling...Jonas felt a stab of sadness almost overwhelm him. Up there, on the ceiling, were intricate designs, all of scenes in a war. It was so beautiful, but so saddening at the same time, that Jonas had to look away. He lowered his gaze to the happy and joy-filled portraits to his sides, absorbing them as if they were real memories.

At last, Jonas, Gabe, and the old woman reached the end of the hallway. There was a room, a small one, with no door. The room was quite small, only able to fit a few chairs and a table, but it was devoid of anything, living or otherwise. Jonas looked around curiously. Empty, completely empty. The old woman stopped, glanced sideways at the two boys warily, her eyes saying that they only had to wait for a little while more. Wait for what, though? She bent down to her knees, and ran her wrinkled fingers across the floor. Apparently finding what she was looking for, she pulled on something, and Jonas heard an audible 'click'. Wearing a satisfied smile, she moved away so the two boys could see that she had uncovered a hidden latch for a door underneath the carpet, leading to someplace underground. Jonas simply looked confused, a feeling that he had since he had gotten here, but Gabe's eyes lit up with a curiosity that hadn't appeared in a long while.

"I'm afraid you two must wait a little while more" The frail old woman said, speaking suddenly, in an accent Jonas recognized as Scottish. He grinned gratefully, unable to gather up any words to say in response. His mind was filled with so many things he thought that nothing would surprise him, but he thought wrong. The old woman led them down the passageway, which had no lights. Jonas clutched Gabriel tighter, and held onto the railing on the sides, going much more cautiously than the old woman, who seemed to be mumbling something, but Jonas couldn't catch the words. Then, as he was just starting to think that they would be walking forever, the trio was wrapped in bright light. Blinking a few times, Jonas set Gabe on the floor and took a look around. They were in what looked like an oversized living room, and when he said oversized, he meant _really_ over. It was gargantuan. About 500 people could fit in here, and still have enough room. There was a million chairs with the fluffiest pillows that Jonas had ever seen all around him, and Gabriel was trying to get himself up in one of them. There were four hallways leading out of the living room, the first went to a kitchen with enough food to feed an army, the second leading to a series of rooms, probably bedrooms. There must have been a few hundred, give or take a few. The third hall led to a clear open with children's toys strewn about everywhere. That was where the children played, Jonas thought. The fourth and final hallway led to various rooms.

The old woman stretched out her legs and sat down in the nearest chair, which looked quite comfortable. Jonas looked at her uncertainly, and she nodded. Not wanted to get one of the chairs dirty in his grimy state, he sat on the floor. Gabriel was still trying to get in the chair, so Jonas smiled and motioned for the boy to come sit in his lap. Gabe happily complied. Now that the three were sitting and comfortable, the old woman began to speak.

"So," The old woman began, "I know you must be tired from your long journey but-" Jonas couldn't help himself, he had to ask something.

"I'm really very sorry for interrupting you, but how do you know we were on a journey? And a long one, at that. We've only just arrived."

"Because," She started again "how else did you get here? In the middle of nowhere, we are."

"I thought we were Elsewhere?"

"Ah...I see. You're one of them, you are. From the _communities."_ Her tone gave away what she clearly thought of this place, where Jonas and Gabe had come from.

"No- well, yes, but I'm, I mean, we-" Jonas nodded toward Gabe, who had toddled over to the chair and was trying to sit in it again. "Gabriel and I aren't like them, really! We aren't brainwashed like the rest of them, not like my parents, or Lily, or Asher and Fiona, but of course they won't be brainwashed for long, not if the Givers plan really worked, but I don't know what happened... " Jonas, aware that he was beginning to ramble, stopped himself. The old woman blinked, then gave a hearty laugh. She smiled gently.

"Oh, so you're a Receiver, or whatever you call it, then, like that nice girl. Well, I say girl, but she's a young woman now. 9 years ago, was it? Hm..."

To say that Jonas was surprised was an understatement. He tried to organize his mind to make sense of what the woman had told him.

"What...another Receiver? But, that impossible!? There's only been one Receiver, not including me, but he's so old, and you said _how many years??? But then, that'd be...ROSEMARY!! _She was released, though, The Giver saw it, he told me, he....wait, what?"

The old lady chuckled. Jonas's eyes had widened to an almost impossible degree. The woman motioned for him to stay quiet, so he shut up.

"Nine summers ago, a young girl, no older than yourself, also came to the House of Lost, which is where you are now by the way. I really should start with who we are, and about yourself and your baby brother over there."

Jonas agreed, and begun to tell his tale, about his community, his friends, his family, The Giver, and himself. He repeated everything that had happened to himself and Gabriel over the last twelve months. When he finished, all the old woman could do was stare at them in amazement. After a short silence, she began to speak.

"Wow..." she breathed. "Everything you've been through at this young age, and trying to save an entire _community..._anyways, I should get along to my own story, about myself and the building you're in. I've been here since I was a young woman, not even 20 years old. Oh yes, I forgot, you don't even know my name! It's Helen. Anyways, I came from a community, too, but they were much more lenient than yours. You know, we didn't have a Receiver of Memories in my community, or in any of the surrounding communities. I imagine that there are very few in the entire world."

"I'm one of the few Receivers...in the _world?_ Jonas whispered, awestruck.

Helen nodded. "Yes, I imagine so. I rebelled against my community; I wanted choices. People like me weren't as unheard of back then, but it was still a rarity. You know, Jonas, I caused a bit of an uproar. The Elders eventually settled it, but I had had enough. I ran away, ran to the Elsewhere I thought had existed. The further I went, the more desperate I was to find it. Then," Helen paused for dramatic effect, "I noticed the change. Everything wasn't grey, white, and other dull shades I couldn't care less about. But, it was brilliant. Brilliant brightness...that's what I called it. Not colors, for I didn't know the word for it, I called it the Bright. Just that difference gave me strength. You probably didn't notice it because you already had the capacity to see 'beyond'. Eventually, I came across a path. Almost unnoticeable, but I had been in the wild for so long, it took me no time at all to see it. I followed the path for three days, and when I finally came to the steps for this amazing place that has been here since before The Sameness, I was just as cold, tired, and hungry as you are n-" Helen stopped and appeared to be angry with herself. She smacked herself on her forehead in exasperation.

"I was talking and talking, and you even told me such a long tale, but I forget that you just got here barely," she looked at the clock. "an hour ago. You two must be starving!! And not to mention freezing and you look dead on your feet, your so tired..."

Helen stood up and quickly walked into the first hallway that led to the kitchen. "I'll be right back" She called back to Jonas, "See the fourth hallway? Third door to your left is where we keep the extra clothes. Choose anything you want, so long as it fits. Take a shower too, the bathroom is the next door over, In the meantime," Jonas heard pots and pans banging together. "I'll make the two of you some food. Not that flavorless stuff they give you in communities, I mean REAL food. Jonas, hurry up and get changed, before you and Gabriel catch a cold. Put those damp clothes in the bin in the corner when your finished and head into the kitchen, mkay? Good, now leave."

Jonas, slightly startled at Helen's bluntness, stood, and picked up Gabe from his position on the chair he had finally managed to climb onto. He carried the baby to the third-room-to-your-left. Slightly unsure about what was behind the door, he opened it, and gasped out loud. Clothes were everywhere, in every color and every type. Jonas looked over to the walls and saw that they were organized by categories. To his right were the male clothes, so he went to that side of the room. There, Jonas saw that the clothes were arranged by age. Jonas headed to '2' to find some clothes for Gabriel. He knew all about the different kind of clothing from the memories. He picked up the clothes in his free hand, and walked to the next door over, which had a large bathroom. He washed Gabe first, and then took a shower himself. He looked at the knobs, and called on some memories to tell him how it worked. The memories... Jonas let his mind wander as he got out of the tub and put on some warm clothes for his brother and himself. The memories that The Giver had given him...

Had the Giver's plan worked? What if it hadn't? Had the plan somehow failed completely, was the community in chaos? Jonas couldn't bear to think of the outcomes that may or may not be, so he focused on happier. 'One thing,' Jonas thought, 'is what am I going to do now?' Jonas decided to let Helen finish her story, and then introduce Gabriel and himself to the rest of the Residents of the House of Lost. Then, find a room, and strengthen his Memories, which had, due to the lack of warmth and proper nutrition, had faded slightly.

Jonas, who had finished dressing, was now wearing a turtleneck blue sweater, black sneakers, and jeans. He had dressed Gabriel in an adorable pair of pajamas, with feet and such. The pajamas were a nice, deep red, with gold polka-dots on the collar and the padded area under the feet. He picked up Gabe and walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where Helen was setting up the table with the food she had made. Jonas pulled up a chair and sat down, putting Gabriel in one of the high chairs. He grabbed a fork, and stated eating the nearest dish. Only one word could describe this food, absolutely _heavenly_. Jonas had never tasted anything like it, and after he had finished, he thought that the food that he had been eating for the last 12 years of his life was even blander that mashed up paper. Helen had gotten up and fed Gabe, and after the two finished eating, they almost felt happier than they had in their entire lives. Helen led them back to the living room, where she told Jonas to sit. He sat in a chair that so fluffy, he never wanted to get up. Sitting Gabe, who was feeling a little sleepy, in his lap, Helen decided to finish her story.

"Now, where was I? That's right, I just told you of my journey to here, and the change in colors. Well, after I had knocked on the door, I was led inside by a young man, who I thought was quite handsome. He let me go and take a shower and get good clothes and filled me up with food, then, he and the other people who lived here told me all about this place." Helen smiled at Jonas. "Everyone else doesn't know your here, because you chose an inconvenient time to come. Christmas Eve...don't worry, I'll be finished before it's time for the children to go to bed. You know about Christmas, don't you?" Jonas nodded. "Wonderful. And you know about the life back before the Sameness?" Jonas nodded again. "Good, that will make my story much easier to tell."

"You see, years and years and years ago, some years before the Sameness occurred, there were a lot of people who were against the idea. The government did this against their will, and brainwashed everyone, shipping all the animals to some planet that was discovered to have life, because they couldn't very well KILL them all. There were too many. They got rid of bugs and somehow, colors too. I'm not sure of all the details, and because this story has been passed down by people telling it, some details were lost forever. Well, from what I know, the people back then had set up many safe houses like this, that protected them from the Sameness. They could still see colors, and they could think clearly, and had their memories intact, because when the government changed to everything to make us all the same, they erased the memories. Those who somehow kept their minds came to places like this, and those who didn't...well, they went and lived in a community, now didn't they?"

"But, why is called the House of Lost?" Jonas questioned.

"Those who have simply lost their way have also come here. There is a small town a mile away that is called Acceptance, because the people in there have been banished or have ran away from other villages because they are somehow crippled, from birth, or because their own men attacked them, out of anger or jealousy. The people from the House of Lost go there often, the children to make new friends, the woman to help with the food and cleaning, and the men to build things or just to hang out. We all love going there, the people are so kind."

"Wait...because they have been banished or something from other _villages?_

"Yes, just because some people all those years ago may have escaped being brainwashed may not have found a house like this, they may have made their own villages. Some are ruthless, looking for creatures in places where they are not or are constantly in a violent state, where the children are learning how to fend for themselves even though they are so young...and then there are places where they all work together, and just live, like Acceptance. That village is very aptly named, in my opinion."

Jonas swallowed. All of this was a lot to take in at once. Helen waited patiently while Jonas tried to get his thoughts in order.

"But, you said something about another Receiver..."

"Yes, Rosemary, her name was. Her story was a bit like yours. You see, the Release doesn't work immediately in adults, like she was. For babies, it is almost instant, but for the rest, it takes about a week for the poison to activate. She had ran away, and come here, as you had. We have a cure for the poison they use, and if we had waited a few more hours, she would've been dead. Now, though, she has gone off to another House of Lost, like this one."

Helen left, leaving Jonas to his thoughts.

Jonas had never completely believed he would reach Elsewhere, until he actually got to the front door. Even now, he found it a little hard to digest all this information, and the fact that this is where Jonas and Gabriel would probably stay for the rest of their lives didn't exactly calm him. Instead, even though the two would be living with all of these people, and also go and meet more in Acceptance, he still felt an odd, lonely ache in his heart. He knew he could never see his old friends, his old family, ever again, or else he might be released as punishment, but he still really needed to know what had happened. Jonas decided to get some rest and, like his decision before, meet everyone here -and in Acceptance- and, more importantly, gather up his memories, which were, now that he had eaten proper food and was warm and clean, weren't as fuzzy around the edges. A good nights sleep, and he would be back to normal. Maybe.

***

The next day went by in a rush, and Jonas and Gabe were feeling much better. The night before, Helen had taken them upstairs to the celebration room. That was where Jonas had heard the music from. Helen introduced the two to everyone, and in turn, the had also greeted him and Gabe warmly and introduced themselves. Gabe had toddled over to play with the other toddlers, and was having a great time. He had no problems adjusting to this new environment, and the other kids were delighted to have a new buddy to play with. There weren't many people Jonas's age, only a few. Mia, Riley, and James. They were very nice to Jonas, and they offered to hang out with him.

Mia was very strong, friendly, and reminded Jonas strongly of an older version of Lily. She had waist length wavy dark brown hair, and dark eyes, like most of the people here. There were few with light eyes, like Jonas and Gabe, but they weren't as pale. Riley was one of those people with light eyes. Jonas remembered the color, a light hazel, and knew that it was nowhere near as pale as his and Gabe's blue eyes, which no one seemed to have. James had hair that flopped in his face, but it didn't look bad on him. James had a good personality, and was funny. A little bit like Asher... Riley was by far the smartest person Jonas had ever met, even though he didn't look like it. He had black hair that was cut shorter than James's, and liked sports, most of them that he made up himself on the spur of the moment. Even though he made them up, he didn't usually win them. James mostly won them, but on special occasions, they let Mia win. The three of them thought that Jonas was very brave having to go through all that (Helen hadn't stopped herself from repeating their entire story) and wanted him to join their little group. Jonas agreed, and they now sat together at every meal, with the exception of Gabriel joining them.

Jonas would never let Gabe out of his sight, because Jonas wanted him to begin to grow up normally, and not the community way. The adults thought Jonas was responsible, and they gave Jonas and Gabriel an empty room at the end of the second hallway. Families usually had two rooms, one for the adults, and another one for the kids. The door to the kids room led to the parents room. Jonas and Gabe, therefore, had an extra room, but they didn't mind. Jonas's memories were much stronger than they were, even in the community, and he loved replaying the happy ones before he fell asleep.

Then, the day came when the people of the House of Lost went to help out at Acceptance. Jonas met many people, young and old. It made Jonas feel sad, but strangely happy to see all these people with deformities, or blindness, or things of that sort all together, unable to walk, talk, see, etc. But the sight of them all working together, peaceful and kind, made Jonas feel the need to help them and make their lives easier. That day that they went, was the first day that Jonas let Gabe out of his sight. He was working and chatting with a man who had a horribly disfigured face and wanted to see his daughter, who was in the village he had to leave, and see her for the first time. She was all grown up now, he had said. Jonas was shocked that this man had no idea what his own daughter looked like, that the rest of what he said didn't immediately register in his brain.

He chatted to the man some more, thanked him for his time, and went off to see Mia, James, and Riley. He then asked them what in the world 'pregnant' meant, because the man had said that he had to leave the village while his wife 'pregnant.'

Mia told him it was when a woman was going to have a baby. Still unclear of how that worked, Jonas asked how. Mia blushed a brilliant shade of pink, Riley shuffled his feet and mumbled something that sounded like 'well...er..that is...uh..a guy and a girl has to...erm...' and James have an embarrassed smile and muttered 'Jeez, Jonas, the questions you just have to ask..." and then they told him to ask Helen.

After laughing heartily, she went into great detail about how a baby was conceived. Jonas felt mentally scarred with images he didn't need to have in his head. Shaken, he looked down, expecting to see Gabriel, who was, unfortunately made the same way, when he realized he wasn't there anymore. Jonas searched frantically, until re found Gabe following around a boy who looked a bit older, but was in dire need of language skills. He was dirty, and was asking around for something called 'blue.' Assuming that he meant the color, Jonas pointed to the man he was talking to before, who was wearing a deep blue shirt. The boy was amazed and asked how Jonas had managed to get the blue in his eyes. Jonas simply laughed, and ignoring the crude language, he offered the boy a bath and food. A few of the older women who were listening in took the boy and were asking him what food he wanted. After they left, Jonas looked down at Gabe, who was looking sadly at the boy, probably because he didn't have a chance to make friends with him. Jonas, smiling gently, picked him up, and the two went to find Jonas's friends so that they could walk back together to the House of Lost.

The days went by peacefully, and Jonas and Gabe quickly fell into the daily routine of the 'normal' non-community people. But Jonas knew, he would always carry around an uneasy feeling, wondering if his own community was handling the bad memories, or if something bad had happened. Jonas never dwelled on these thoughts, because he was always busy or doing something, but that didn't stop the thoughts from coming when he was in bed at night.

***

THREE MONTHS LATER

***

Jonas got out of bed, and yawned widely. Yesterday, he and the other people in the House went to Acceptance, and he had a busy day. He had to help the others build an extension to a house that belonged to the man that couldn't walk properly that Jonas had talked to first months ago. The boy that Gabe had followed was friends with the mans daughter, and had apparently taken the man back with his to the village. They had just gotten back, with the girl, who couldn't walk, and a boy, who looked the same age. The little boy who couldn't talk properly came too, and they were all going to live with the man. The fact that the man was reunited with his family made everyone happy, but it also made Jonas painfully remember his family. The girl and boy that just arrived looked nice enough, however the man now needed three more rooms, and they took all day to build. He had Helen take Gabe back so he could get some rest, and Jonas, James, Riley, and a few other boys and men didn't come back until late. He was tired, and hungry.

After breakfast, Jonas went outside with Gabe. He was the only one out there, for a few children had shyly asked him if Gabe could go and play with them. Jonas walked a while, and sat down in a patch of grass. Laying down with his hands behind his head and legs crossed, he stared up at the unmoving clouds. Winter had passed, and spring was well on the way. Snow was gone, and it was supposed to rain. Today was clear and sunny, though, and Jonas closed his eyes and called up some memories of spring. He lay there peacefully. Then, he heard a rustling in the bushes. Opening his eyes, he glanced suspiciously at hem, until the movement stopped. Jonas stared at the bush apprehensively and slowly got up. He tip-toed to the bush, and carefully leaned back to see the other side of it, prepared to hit the creature if the need arises. Jonas was much stronger than he was months ago, because he had to work in Acceptance. He peered at the bush, and put out a slightly shaking hand...

* * *

_In the community, the people were in pain. They were happy, but they were in pain. The memories that had been revealed when Jonas had gone were so sad, but there were happy ones too. They had grown used to them, and after the Giver had offered his help in controlling the emotions, they had seen colors and had taste and heard music. They wanted choices, and the community was in chaos. There were those who just wanted things to go back to the way things were, and there were those who wanted better food and new clothes. After months, they had all come to a conclusion: separation. There were other communities that were also have the same problem, and they all had joined to make two communities; one for Same, one for Choice. For those in Same, only one thing changed, and that was that there were no more people getting released. They would instead be shipped off the Choice, where the buildings were tall, grass was green, and it was paradise. Everyone was happier...other than anyone that new Jonas and Gabe. _

_The Giver still was helping people adjust, and he would continue to do that until the day he died, of natural causes, many years later. _

_Fiona, who was getting trained to do releases when the memories were revealed, was horrified at herself, as was Father, who, at night, thought about those who he had released, and now regretted it. He worked harder, and the loss of Jonas and Gabriel hit him hard. He and Mother worked three times as hard as everyone else, in the community of Choice, where they knew Jonas would want them to stay. No one there took pills for Stirrings, so they grew to love each other more and more than they originally had, and they loved Lily too. Now they understood what Jonas was asking that one night, months and months ago, if they loved him. Mother and Father felt horrible, and now wished they had said; yes, always. _

_Lily was much happier than in the old community, but still sad, and now she knew that the animals really did exist, like Jonas said. She had grown so used to Jonas always being there, that she didn't realize how much of an impact it would make on everyone; including herself; when he and Gabriel were gone. And Gabriel...She had adored him. In Choice, parents were allowed to have more than two kids, and Lily kept hoping that the two would come back so they could all live as a family. _

_Asher really, missed his best friend, and after he stopped taking the pills, realized that he had loved Jonas like a brother, but the Pills repressed those feelings, like they did of Stirrings. Asher promised himself that one day, he would see Jonas again, and they would play, just like they used to. _

_After a particularly sad time for Asher, Lily, and Father, they decided to see The Giver. Asher had a sneaking suspicion that The Giver knew where Jonas took Gabe. When questioned, the only answer he gave was:_

"Elsewhere."

_So that's where they decided to go. Asher, Lily, and Father, who failed to convince Mother that Jonas and Gabe might be alive, all set out to go Elsewhere._

* * *

Jonas stared at the figures behind the bush. He blinked. Then rubbed his eyes. Twice. Jonas and the three people in the bush just gaped at each other, until the smallest one spoke.

"I'm hungry. Jonas, can you get us some food?"

Jonas, who still seemed to have the sensible part of his mind still working even through his shock, took her hand, and led her and the other two people to the small grassy area he was sitting in. The girl, the boy, and the man all sat around Jonas, who looked like he would never have his eyes back to their original size ever again. Then, the man spoke.

"Jonas? Is that...is that _really _you? Oh my goodness, Jonas, we are so so _so_ sorry, we had no idea that was actually happening, and if you hadn't let us see those memories, then...I honestly think that the world would've gone on like that forever. Please, Jonas, we're sorry. And a few other feelings. Like Lily's feelings...of, er, hunger."

The man grinned sheepishly at Jonas, but there was still happiness in his eyes. Jonas finally broke the silence.

"F-father? Lily!? _Asher? _How did you...when had the...what in the-" Jonas felt much like he did when he first came here, confused, yet hopeful.

"Well..."Asher began, "Our story goes a little like this..."

Asher, Father, and Lily told Jonas all of what had happened in the community. They told him what they had been through, how people were living, and more importantly, why they came. After Jonas had a few minutes digest this new truckload of information, he was ecstatic. He took them to the House of Lost, and told them the story of it, like Helen did. The women made them food, and showed them how to work things. Jonas introduced them to everyone, and Gabriel never left Lily or Father's side. Jonas, Asher and Lily had fun playing with the other kids, both in the House, and in Acceptance, where Father spent most of his time helping out. Father spent his remaining time with Jonas, Gabe, Lily, and Asher. They were given a room with three bedrooms, not two, so that Asher and Jonas slept in one room, Lily and Gabe slept in another, and Father had a room to himself. They continued on with their lives, and the lonely feeling in Jonas's heart was filled.

THE END

* * *

**Yeah, I thought the ending sorta sucked, but come on, I was 13! Please Review! :D**


End file.
